nerffandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Monkeyman0490
Welcome Welcome to the Nerf Wiki, Monkeyman0490! Thanks for your edit to the Stinger (Dart Tag) page. We hope you stick around to further help the wiki. For rules, help on editing, how things should be layed out, read the Guidelines, Article Layout guide, and Manual of Style. For more help and an idea of what we're up to, check out the Community Portal and forum! If you have any questions, feel absolutely free to message one of the site staff. Thank you for helping us! Cerrwiden (talk) 19:07, January 29, 2019 (UTC) Welcome to the Nerf wiki! We hope you will be a good member here! Bigshock1134 (talk) 20:17, February 1, 2019 (UTC)BigShock1134Bigshock1134 (talk) 20:17, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Edits Stop making these unprofessional and grammatically incorrect pages/edits. This is a sophisticated website. Therealmaplesyrup (talk) 01:36, February 2, 2019 (UTC) :Hey, hey, come on. He's new here, don't be so aggressive. We have no problems on "bad" pages if the member is trying to learn and/or help. I know this is indeed a sophisticated website, but we all have started somewhere, and if that's his beginning, it's not looking that bad. :And you also commits spelling mistakes ALL THE TIME, dude. Don't be so harsh. Seems like you didn't actually learn a thing while away, huh? Being overagressive, judging new members by their first edits, just slightly altering your terminology so it wouldn't be swearing... I have my eyes on you, BigP. Don't forget it. :If you are not willing to help, as it seems, leave him alone, at least. If he's willing to learn, we will help him. :[[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 03:40, February 2, 2019 (UTC) : A Message hey... just for the record, you're doing good, okay? don't let anyone stop you. "...Let's leave it at that for now." '-RA' "Wanna talk?" 23:04, February 24, 2019 (UTC) About grammar I’m sorry if I sound like a condescending jerk,but this has got to stop. I can understand making a few grammar mistakes here and there,but you have achieved quite the edit count. How many of those edits have had good grammar? Next to none. It’s a slippery slope,and you seem to be falling down pretty quickly. I’m gonna leave it at that now. Stay syrupy! -therealmaplesyrup. (talk) 19:50, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Message Yes,I’m criticizing you cause of your BAD GRAMMAR AND EDIT WARRING! I have notified jetcell of the recent edit warring and a warning will be issued. Remember,kid. It’s a slippery slope.I’m gonna leave it at that now. Stay syrupy! -therealmaplesyrup. (talk) 21:06, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Please stop, i dont want a fight Monkeyman0490 (talk) 21:25, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Hey man, don’t let Syrup get to you man. You have great potential but you have some things to learn. Most of us don’t like to discourage the newbies from helping but sometimes some assistance is needed. Just do your part and we’ll finalize some details! DaGoldenEcho13 (talk) 18:56, March 3, 2019 (UTC) Message I challenge you to a nerf war (if you live close enough to me) at Tuesday april 23 7PM Vancouver time zone. Basic mods only. 2 hit kill. Stock secondary blasters. Whatever gear you want. I’m gonna leave it at that now. Stay syrupy! -therealmaplesyrup. (talk) 19:07, March 4, 2019 (UTC)